Baby Mamas
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Mira is getting bored with the same events in the guild, but what happens when Lisanna and Levy bursts through the doors? Fairy Tail won't ever be the same after today.
1. New Parents

**Hey guys! FlareDragon here with this small one-shot! This came at the top of my head, so I decided to just write it.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, but I do own this story.**

"(text)" People talking

' _(text)_ ' People thinking

* * *

 **Baby Mamas**

It was just another day for Fairy Tail; the same old fights and the same old routine. Anyone could hear the fights and the laughter and all the cheers and furniture breaking, but it's beginning to get boring for some of the members, especially for a certain bar maid.

*SIGH*

Cana, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker, turned to see Fairy Tail's barmaid sighing and looking down at the bar counter.

"Is there something on your mind Mira?"

Mira shook her head and looked at the sexy brunette, "Not really, it's just that nothing interesting has been happening to this place lately. It's just the same fights that Natsu and Gray cause and the usual people hanging out."

Cana raised an eyebrow and looked confused, "How so?"

Mira looked around and pointed towards a few certain places, "Lets see…there's the obvious Natsu and Lucy hanging together. Romeo is playing with Wendy and Asuka. Not to mention my brother Elfman is hanging out with Evergreen and the Thunder Tribe. And of course Juvia would be stalking Gray."

Cana looked to see that Mira was right. All the people mentioned were talking and joking around as they usually would, everyone but Juvia that is. Neither Fairy beauties could see the blue haired girl.

"So what do you suggest?"

Mira had her thinking face on and looked around. So far she saw nothing that could help her come up with an idea, or see anything that would be new and fun. She sighed again after a few minutes of nothing coming to mind.

"I got nothing."

Cana thought for a few seconds before giving the busty barmaid a sexy smirk and giving the barmaid a good view of her bikini-clad cleavage, "If you want excitement, then how you and I can have a quickie in the kitchen? That would be fun."

Mira frowned and looked at the brunette, who winked at the barmaid, "I'll admit that would make today more interesting, but aren't you already with Lucy?"

Cana chuckled and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "Right, I am with Lucy, but you can't blame me for wanting to have some fun with you right?"

Mira shook her head, "I guess not…"

Right then, the doors to the guild were kicked open and were nearly blown off their hinges.

Mira, along with everyone else in the guild, were shocked to find the person that kicked the doors open. It was none other than Fairy Tail's bookworm…

Levy McGarden.

"L-Levy?" Mira looked at the short woman with concern, "Is there something wrong?"

Levy looked around the guild quickly and shout at the top of her lungs, "Where is he?!"

Mira blinked, obviously confused of Levy behavior.

"Who? Are you looking for Gajeel?"

Levy looked at the barmaid and quickly ran to her. She grabbed her shoulders and shook her long and hard. It got to the point where Mira's eyes became swirls.

"Gajeel?! Don't be stupid, I'm looking for Natsu! Do you know where he is?!"

It was at this time Erza, who was eating her tenth slice of strawberry cheesecake that day, walked up to Levy and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you please calm down Levy? Why do you need Natsu for?"

Levy looked at Erza and did the one thing that the guild didn't expect.

She began to cry like a waterfall.

"WAAAHHHH!"

Erza and Mira flinched when they saw Levy crying so hard. Mira quickly grabbed Levy's favorite drink while Erza ran to drag Natsu away from his stack of steak and ribs.

"What's the big idea Erza?"

Erza glared at the salmon haired dragon slayer, "What did you do to Levy?!"

"Levy?" Natsu looked around until he saw the short bookworm crying and wailing before chugging her favorite drink, which was a strawberry and banana smoothie.

"Woah Levy, what's wrong?!"

Levy didn't say anything, but she threw her drink away (hitting Macao in the face) and tackled the dragon slayer down. It got even weirder for the guild when Levy snuggled into Natsu's chest, still crying hard.

"WAAAHHH! Natsu!"

"Yes?!"

"I'm pregnant!"

Silence. Well, there would have been silence if Levy wasn't still crying

Everyone at the guild was still and quiet when they heard the unexpected news. Erza appeared dumbstruck at what she heard, she couldn't believe of what the usually shy and timid girl just said.

"Pregnant…"

"I'm pregnant with Natsu's child! Natsu and I are going to have a baby!"

It was this time that the guild nearly fell unconscious from Levy's words. Mira stared at the blue hair girl with wide eyes and her jaw was hanging low. She didn't see this coming.

"Well this got interesting." Cana said before grabbing a bottle from behind the counter. Gotta love good liqour…

Right before Mira could say anything, the doors were kicked open again. This time the doors flew off their hinges and landed on several unfortunate guild mates (Poor Max, Reedus, Jet, Droy and those others guys). The person that kicked the doors down was none other than Lisanna Strauss, Mira's little sister.

Lisanna looked around before screaming out at the top of her lungs, "Where's Natsu-san?!"

It was at this point that the guild was watching with interest and popcorn at their sides.

"Those doors aren't as strong as they use to be…"

"Forget about the doors Natsu and tell me what is going on here!" Erza roared at the terrified dragon slayer.

"W-Well…y-you see…"

"Tell me what you did Natsu! NOW!" Erza pulled Levy off of Natsu and lifted him by the shirt and gave him one of the harshest glares he had ever seen. She also summoned an extra large pair of scissors.

"You have three seconds…"

Before Natsu could even answer the scary redhead, Lisanna found her target.

"NATSU-SAN!" The cute white hair girl tackled the terrified dragon slayer out of Erza's grasp and smothered him in her soft mounds. Good save there Lisanna…

"I'm so glad that I found you Natsu-san!"

"Why Lisanna?"

"I'm pregnant with your baby Natsu-san. You're going to be a daddy!"

Levy stared at the two before joining them, "That makes him a father of two! I'm carrying his baby too!"

Lisanna looked shocked before smiling, "Really, you too? That's amazing!"

The three got into a group hug and Natsu enjoyed the feeling the girls' chests pressed against him.

Mira has had it with what was happening now, "CAN YOU GUYS JUST STOP?!"

The three newly parents looked at the barmaid in confusion.

"Is there something wrong Mira-nee?"

Mira looked at her little sister in disbelief, "Of course there's a problem! How are you not freaking out that you two got pregnant from the same man and when did you two did it with Natsu?! I mean come on, this is just too much!"

"Don't worry Mira-nee, we won't fight over who will keep him. Levy and I agreed to share him!"

Erza, along with the everyone else, couldn't believe what they're hearing,

"EEEHHH?!"

Makarov, Fairy Tail's current master, looked at the three with eyes the size of dinner plates and pointed at them, "When did this happen?!"

"We agreed to share him after our threesome." Levy said without hesitation nor shame.

After that proclamation the male population, minus Natsu, fainted from the surprising info, but not before most of them got massive nosebleeds. Good luck getting those stains off the walls…

Erza was blushing up a storm after hearing what Levy said, "You and Lisanna...and Natsu...did it together?"

"Yeah, we did." Lisanna said with a small blush, remembering the incident as if it was yesterday.

"How did that happen?" Cana asked with a glint in her eyes. She could imagine how those two beauties looked in their birthday suits…Cana is definitely going to visit Lucy tonight.

This time it was Natsu who responded, "It started when I promised to take a job with Levy. Lisanna wanted to come with us and so we invited her as well. The hotel we went to only had one room vacant, and the room only had one bed so we decided to just share the bed. Soon after that the feeling of both their bodies against mine and they smelled so good that I-"

"Okay we get the idea!" Lucy blurted out, her face was as red as a tomato and steam was coming out of her ears. Wendy was also blushing hard with steam coming out of her.

In the midst of all this, Mia was staying quiet and was replaying all the things that the couple (What do you call three people dating each other?) and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Natsu," Mira said in a serious and almost dark tone, "you have to promise me one thing."

The dragon slayer gulped when he saw the dark aura around the busty barmaid, "Y-Yes Mira?"

And as quick as it came, the dark aura and her tone disappeared and were replaced with a heavenly smile, "Please take care of my sister and Levy." The busty barmaid requested.

Natsu gave Mira a toothy grin, "Don't you worry Mira, I'll be the best papa dragon slayer I can be!" Natsu screamed out before pulling the two pregnant women closer to him.

Mira giggled and looked at Erza, "Well this certainly made my week."

Erza frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It has been the same thing for the past few weeks and it has gotten old and boring, so I'm happy that this happened. It'll make the next few months more interesting."

Erza gave a thoughtful looked and nodded, "I guess so. It'll certainly be more entertaining."

It was about ten minutes later that the guys recovered and woke up. They didn't really ask any questions towards the Natsu and his girlfriends, but they did sent glares at the dragon slayer.

' _Lucky bastard…'_

' _I wish I had two girlfriends…'_

' _How did he get those two to be with him…'_

Natsu went back to his food with his two pregnant girlfriends and Mira went back behind the counter. She's glad that things are cooling down now. She didn't know how much more she could take.

When it was nearly the end of the day, Juvia kicked the doors down with a tidal wave, and when the guys just fixed it up too.

"WHERE IS NATSU-SAMA?!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the one-shot. I hoped you guys liked it. I will be working in '** ** _The Crimson Dragon'_** **and** ' ** _An Outcast and a Nekojin'_** **soon. College has been a pain, but I'm glad that I could still write.**

 **Please Review or PM me**

 **September 5, 2016**

 **Revised January 28, 2017**

 **FlareDragon out**


	2. Hunting Down Daddy

**To my surprise that this one-shot actually got another! Amazing! I don't really have anything to say nor do I have any excuses for lack of updates, except that I wanted to take a huge break from it and enjoy my time away from the computer. Anyway, I was quite pleased by the number of reviews and PMs from this one-shot; may not be much but it's good enough for me so I decided to do another chapter for it.**

 **Now to continue from the massive cliffhanger that I did (sorry to the people that found that annoying) and hope you enjoy it**

 **As you know, I don't own anything from Fairy Tail, especially the characters or their abilities.**

 **Baby Mamas Pt. 2**

"WHERE IS NATSU-SAMA!?"

Without so much as batting an eye, Juvia ran across the guild, throwing or destroying anything in her way (including some poor guild members), and jumped in Natsu's arms.

"Give Juvia a baby Natsu-sama!"

"WHAT?!"

"Juvia wants Natsu-sama's child! Give Juvia a child!"

Mira, Erza, Cana and Makarov (along with everyone else) were bug eyed at the very, _very_ , weird display.

Right in front of them, Juvia was in Natsu's arms and wrapping her arms around the dragon slayer's neck, effectively forcing the pinkette's face into her soft and pale mounds. They could see that Natsu had lost access to oxygen when they saw his face being buried in Juvia's dirty pillows, much to the men's jealousy. Though the interesting part was that the busty bluenette had her clothing a little undone so Natsu can have direct access to her dirty pillows.

' _I don't mind dying like this…'_ Natsu thought as he saw darkness at the corners of his vision.

"What the hell Juvia!" Lisanna glared the water mage with fury in her eyes, "What are you doing to Natsu-san!" The pregnant woman was already pissed that Juvia was in her love's arms, but also that the water bitch also shoved her and Levy out of the way (and she suspected that she did it on purposed) just to be in Natsu's embrace.

Juvia glared back at the white-haired woman, "What does it look like to you?! Juvia wants Natsu-sama's babies and Juvia is planning on having some!"

"Why, what about Gray?!"

Said ice mage was in the sideline, watching the whole thing with interest, but seeing his stalker…uh he meant friend… clinging to his rivals like a love-struck woman in heat for three weeks didn't sit well with him.

"Juvia grew tired of waiting for Gray-san and seeing how Natsu-sama could please the two you, Juvia wanted some dragon in the sack."

It was at this point Levy, who stayed quiet so far, decided to speak, "I think Natsu is dying."

The three women looked at the limp dragon slayer and freaked out.

"Don't die on Juvia Natsu-sama!" Juvia cried out as she began slapping Natsu's face, much to Levy and Lisanna's dismay.

"WAKE UP NATSU-SAMA!"

Mira and Erza looked at each other, utterly confused and weird by the scene being displayed in front of them. After seeing the three women slapping the poor pinkette and giving him mouth-to-mouth, or in Levy and Juvia's case tongue-to-tongue, Erza and Mira decided to end this.

"Enough!"

Juvia stopped shoving her tongue in Natsu's mouth and looked up while Lisanna and Levy backed away from the scarlet-haired mage.

"Mira I need some whisky, some matches, some ribs coated in barbeque, hot sauce, opium, and aphrodisiac!" Erza stated with urgency. Mira nodded and went to the kitchen before turning back at Erza with wide eyes,

"Opium and aphrodisiac?"

"GO!"

 _~Timeskip~_

Natsu was waking up to the smell of something delicious and _spicy!_ He opened up his eyes and felt a small headache going on, but he could ignore that. He sat up and looked around and noticed a few things….

He wasn't in the guild anymore…

He was in someone's room…

He's butt naked…

He tied up on the bed and has magic-restraining collar on…

Not knowing the entire situation, the confused dragon slayer began to freak out, "I think I'll be seeing you again soon dad…"

Still smelling the delicious spicy smell, his mouth began to water. What that smell was coming from, he hoped that it was food.

"Juvia sees that Natsu-sama is awake~."

The dragon slayer felt a chill up his spine when he heard the familiar but sexy voice, and he only knew one person that speaks like that…

"Juvia…"

Said woman kicked the door to the room with a plate of steaming ribs covered in hot sauce and barbeque. The smell from the ribs was incredible and it made the restrained dragon slayer to try and escape from his confinements.

"Now now Natsu-sama no needs to escape." Juvia said as she set the plate down on the nightstand next to the bed. Natsu eyed the dish before looking at the blue haired woman. Her hair was down and loose, framing her beautiful face and going down passed her bare, pale shoulders. That is when the tied up man realized that Juvia was only wearing lingerie; dark blue, lacy, nearly see-through lingerie.

"W-What happened at the guild?" Natsu asked as he looked back at Juvia's eyes. The water mage giggled,

Erza-san and Mira-san tried to wake my Natsu-sama up with the ribs and opium, but Juvia Natsu-sama back to Juvia's secret get away before anyone could notice."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "What's opium?"

"That is not important to know at the moment, now please give Juvia your baby Natsu." Juvia said as she cupped the dragon slayer's face in her hands and was slowly closing the distance between the two.

"What about Levy and Lisanna?"

"Natsu-sama's heart is big enough for three girls, right?" They were so close that they could feel each other breathing.

Despite the current situation and possible consequences in the no-so-distant future that could well destroy the world or over run it with pink-haired children and the possibility of being hunted down and getting lynched for it, Natsu nodded without hesitation to Juvia's serous question.

"Of course it is."

"Good now please enter Juvia and give her a child."

Right before they could finally kiss, they heard a loud, _very very verrrry_ loud scream.

"MAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

*BAM*!

The door to the room was smashed to pieces because of Levy and Lisanna, who just happened to use Elfman, Lisanna's big brother, and his hard head to break down the poor door.

"My manly head…"

"You'll live." Levy said before she and Lisanna dropped the injured man and charged after Juvia.

"You hussy water witch! How dare you steal Natsu-san like that!" Lisanna yelled as she began pulling Juvia's hair. Juvia glared at the youngest Strauss sibling with rage,

"How dare you just barge in here and destroy my door and interrupt my private with Natsu-sama you cock-blocking bitch!"

The two began fighting and pulling on hair while Levy was untying the poor dragon slayer.

"Knock it off Lisanna! You don't want to hurt the baby!"

Hearing Levy's outburst made both of the girls to finally stop. They both turned away from each other and fixed up their clothing (or in Juvia's case, her bottom since her top was ripped) and looked at each other again.

"So you really want Natsu-san?"

"Juvia wants Natsu-sama with all her heart."

"And you won't take back Gray-san?"

"Nope, Gray-san will always be special to Juvia, but Natsu-sama is what Juvia is after."

Lisanna sighed at the bluenette's answer and looked at Levy, "I guess we could share Juvia as well right?"

Levy nodded wth a smile, "Natsu's heart is big enough for all of us, and maybe two more."

Lisanna and Juvia's eyebrows twitched from the thought of another girl, but held it off for another day (or possibly another chapter).

"Fine." Both girls stated.

"Hey, if we're all done and good with each other now, can I please have some ribs now." Natsu asked with puppies eyes as his hand was waving over the ribs. All three girls nodded, which made the dragon slayer _extremely_ happy attack the vulnerable spicy ribs.

The girls giggled when they saw hi tearing through the ribs and a few of the bones.

Levy looked at Juvia, "What do you think that Erza and Mira are doing?"

 _~With Erza and Mira~_

"We have to find them!"

Mira sghed as she saw Erza tearing through Natsu and Happy's home. She figured that's where they would be after finding no one in Fairy Hills, which Erza destroyed after trying to find Natsu in Juvia's room.

"Nothing." Erza huffed out after destroying Natsu's bathroom, "Where the hell could those two be?"

Mira shook her head, "How the hell should I know, and stop taking Natsu's stuff!"

As Mira said, Erza had some of Natsu's clothes, such as shirts and wrist bands, his treasures, some of his photos, and a personal items like a towel or documents.

"Come on Mira, it's only a few stuff, he won't miss them."

"I'm pretty sure that he'll notice that half his clothes are gone!"

"But I want them!"

"Why?!"

"None of your business!"

Mira sighed heavily, is Erza that head-over heels with the dragon slayer? Eh, she'll find out eventually.

"Hey Mira, do you still have the opium?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you hand it to me?"

Mira nodded, "Sure, why not?" She reached into her pocket and grabbed…nothing.

"Where is it?"

Erza raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'Where is it?'"

Mira chuckled nervously, "I don't have the opium anymore…but what about the aphrodisiac?"

"WHERE IS THAT OPIUM?!"

 _~Somewhere Else~_

"I got to say Laxus, this opium is _gooooood._ " Bixlow said as he looked out into outer space. Laxus and Freed nodded as they had some more.

"What else do we have?" Freed asked. Laxus smiled with glazed eyes,

So much more beautiful, so much more…"

 **A/N: And that's is it! Now I enjoyed this chapter; it wasn't the best one I made, but I enjoyed it. Now I want to say is this…**

 **Updates will come, that I promise so no need to worry too much or give up on me.**

 **I am working up some ideas and it will make me a little slow on other stuff.**

' _ **The Crimson Dragon'**_ **is difficult to be motivated anymore, mostly because of writers block for a certain part of the chapter that it's on.**

 **Reviews, I know many writers don't receive very many reviews for their stories, but reviews really motivate me to write more often and faster.**

 **Now that I'm done with that, thank you for everyone that has reviewed and followed this story, not to mention the people that have favorited. Hopefully, I'll be seeing you soon with another story.**

 **February 13, 2017**

 **FlareDragon Out**


	3. Juvia's Time and Metting Natsu's Maker!

**Hey guys, FlareDragon here with the THIRD CHAPTER for this story. I never thought of doing another chapter for this supposed one-shot but I loved the reviews and attention it received so here's another one for you guys!**

 **I don't own anything from Fairy Tail; not the character nor their abilities.**

 **Now, I hope you guys like this one and please leave a review to let me know what you guys, and gals, think.**

 **Baby Mamas Pt. 3**

It has been about a week since Fairy Tail found out about Natsu and his girlfriends along with the news of two of them, Lisanna and Levy, being pregnant. Over that week, the pregnant girlfriends left their man to his new girlfriend, Juvia, to a romantic getaway for a few days since they promised to let them have a chance to know each other better, and no doubt going at it like rabbits, or in Lisanna's kinky nights, like rabbits _and_ kitties, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, over that week, Lisanna and Levy have been chatting with the other girls of Fairy Tail and talking about babies.

"Have you thought of any names for the babies yet?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna giggled, "Of course we have, though it's kind of tough to stick with one when we don't even know the genders of the babies."

Right then Levy pulled out a stack of paper from Kami-knows-where and said, "Let's see…we were thinking about my name or Lisanna's, then Igneel, Nashi, Natasha, Lily, Kayla, Allison, Mavis, Natsu Jr., Amara, Alessia, Clea, Eileen, Moka, Killua, Suu, Miia, Dante, Gou, Rin, Emma, Rose, Lila-"

"Okay, I see you thought about the names for quite a bit of time," Erza interrupted when she realized that Levy wasn't going to stop until she read all the names, and she swore there was about fifty pages in the stack…

"Anyway, I wonder when Natsu will come back with Juvia from their little getaway." Kinana thought aloud. Right then everyone heard a loud _CRACK!_ And saw Lisanna breaking the table from her killer grip.

"That water hussy and my man together…" Lisanna growled as her eyes shined red. All the girls flinched from the killing aura and wondered what happened to the sweet and kind Lisanna that they all knew.

"L-Lisanna…" Levy stuttered, "Remembered that we all agreed to share him." She tried to reason with the pregnant woman.

"What's wrong with her?" Evergreen asked.

Levy sighed, "It's most likely her magic. Most animals are either protective of their mates or possessive about them it could be the same with Lisanna and since her magic include taking over animal souls, it can most likely affect her in a psychological way if she doesn't control them well."

Most of the girls nodded from the bluenette's theory, but that didn't make it any less scary.

Cana took a sip from her drink and said, "I wouldn't worry about it too much since your boyfriend just came back."

Both of the pregnant women's ears perked up, "REALLY?! WHERE?!"

"Being dragged by a happy Juvia."

It was right then that everyone in the guild hall see Juvia, who seemed to be glowing and smiling like there was no tomorrow, dragging a limp Natsu behind her with rope tied around his legs and body.

"Natsu!" Levy wailed as she ran towards the duo and snatched her boyfriend away from the water mage,

"What did you do to our boyfriend?!" Levy shrieked when she noticed that Natsu's eyes were completely white and he wasn't making any noises or responding. In fact, he looked like he's seconds away from meeting his maker!

"Juvia didn't do anything to him, we were just making tender love." Juvia said dreamily with a blush as she recalled all the time he and she went at it.

"Then why is my Natsu-san like this?!" Lisanna demanded as her hand turned into tiger claws and had fire in her azure eyes.

Juvia looked confused, "I don't know. All we did was make love all week; hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours of loving making!" Juvia declared without shame as the girls were blushing beet red while the guys, who were eavesdropping, were growing pale when they realized that Juvia pushed the poor man beyond his limits.

' _Damn…_ ' The men thought, ' _They pulled a snu-snu…_ '

"We need to bring him to Porlyusica!" Lisanna yelled and Levy agreed as they grabbed their man and ran away from Juvia, who began chasing the trio.

"WAIT FOR JUVIA MY LOVE!"

There was silence in the guild, the spectators were still processing of what Juvia said and wondered if Natsu's 'little solder' have survived…

 _~Two Hours Later at Porlyusica's House~_

"What on Earthland have you three done to this poor boy?!" Porylusica, Fairy Tail's best healer and eldest doctor, couldn't help but imagine at what the boy went through to be in his current condition.

"W-what do you men exactly?" Levy asked with worry.

The old healer looked appalled, "The boy's dick is bruised purple, his hip is dislocated, no reaction from any contact whatsoever, more bruises around the groin, scratches and bleeding marks all over his back and shoulders, more bruises all over his neck and shoulders, bite marks everywhere, bruises and cuts from what seemed like from rope or handcuffs are around his wrists and ankles and so many other things that I can't possibly say!"

Lisanna and Levy were shocked and scared at what they heard and looked at Juvia with disbelief.

"Actually," Juvia said with a blush, "Those aren't bruises, all of those are hickies…well except the ones around his wrists and ankles."

Wow, how kinky…

Porlyusica's eyebrow twitched and growled, "Get out! All of you get out!" She grabbed her broom and started swinging it around like the crazy old lady that she is.

"What about Natsu?!" Levy asked as she dodged one the old lady's swings.

"I'll heal him but I want you three out of here! NOW!"

By then, the three girlfriends were kicked out and the old doctor slammed the door shut. She looked at the poor dragon slayer on his bed and sighed,

"She really pulled a snu-snu on you didn't she?" She thought aloud before hearing the door from the back opening up. She looked and saw Wendy bringing out some small boxes from the back closet, most likely supplies.

"Ah Wendy, I'm glad you're here. I need your help with this one."

The young dragon slayer nodded, "Who is it this time- what happen to Natsu-nii?!"

"It's a long story, but right now I need you to grab me some cotton swabs, a scalpel, some disinfectant cream, my stitching kit, my healing vial from the rack behind you, some opium and marijuana and two bottles of aphrodisiac."

Wendy nodded and went to get all the stuff, but not before looking at her confusedly, "Why do you need opium and marijuana for?"

"Just go get them!"

"And why the aphrodisiac?!"

"JUST GO!"

 _~Two Days Later~_

Erza was enjoying her morning and was just about to finish her strawberry cheesecake. Everything was going all good and relaxing. There were no fights and there wasn't anything wrong, all but three worried girls who were pacing near the front door of the guild and were mumbling something about 'too harsh' and 'snu-snu' or something.

"What's taking them so long?" Lisanna said while chewing her thumbnail in worry.

Levy looked at Juvia, "What happened Juvia? I'd expect you to be more gentle, not some monster in the sack; I'd expect it from Erza or Kagura but not you."

Erza's spoon snapped in two when she heard this and had the sudden temptation of snapping the skinny bitch in two, but held in her temper when Mira handed her another strawberry cheesecake. Mira knew her kryptonite so well…

While this was happening, in another guild Mermaid Heel, Kagura suddenly felt the urge to kill the person that just insulted her. May Kami help anyone that got in her path of sudden rage.

Anyway, back to Levy's statement, Juvia looked embarrassed and began explaining, "Well…Juvia was worried that she couldn't be able to satisfy Natsu-sama in bed last week so Juvia tried some advanced herbs to increase her sexual stamina."

Lisanna and Levy looked at Juvia with wide eyes before their gazes softened, "Juvia, were you really worried about not being able to satisfy Natsu?"

Juvia even more embarrassed but nodded nonetheless. Levy gave a small smile to the water mage and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"Juvia, you know Natsu. When it comes to him, he accepts his nakama, and especially his lovers, as they are. I can understand the feeling of being self-conscious," Levy looked at her barely B-Cup chest before looking at Juvia's E-Cups, "but remember that Natsu wanted us as we are; without any drugs or herbs to affect us."

Juvia smiled at her fellow bluenette and had the sudden urge to cry into her friend's flat chest if it wasn't for the shouting of their certain love,

"I'm back and still alive!"

Everyone turned to greet the dragon slayer a good old fashion 'Welcome back!', but flinched when they saw him in a wheelchair and saw him covered in bandages everywhere.

Before anyone could ask anything, Juvia ran towards the injured pinkette and tackled the poor man into the ground, crying into his bandaged covered chest, "WAAAAHHHHHH! Juvia is so sorry Natsu-sama! She didn't mean for all this to happen! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Despite the heavy pain he was in, he softly patted her back, "Come on Juves, you didn't do anything wrong."

Juvia looked at her lover's forgiving eyes and her tears fell down harder into waterfall tears, "But look at all of Natsu-sama's injuries! Juvia is a bad love makeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr!" She wailed.

Natsu sighed, "This," He gestured at all of his bandages, "wasn't from you Juves."

This confused not only Juvia, but everyone else that heard this,

"HUHHHHHH?!"

Natsu nodded, despite the pain from his neck, "There was a big fight between Wendy and that old bat of a healer and caused a shelf of chemicals and other colorful stuff to land on top of me and then the next thing I knew, BOOM!" He finished with his hands out, showing how big the explosion was.

After a few minutes of Juvia crying and wailing she finally calmed down and help her beloved towards the tables where his other girlfriends were waiting and saw Erza with his favorite drink.

"Here you go Natsu, you probably need this after everything that's happened." Erza said as she handed him his drink.

Natsu smiled and removed the bandages from the area of his mouth to drink his fire whisky, "Thank Erza, and now that this is all hopefully over, now I have to find my missing clothes. I don't know why but half of my wardrobe is missing, and so is some of my personal treasures and even my documents!"

The girls were shocked at the news, but Erza coughed into her hand and patted his injured shoulders, "I-I wouldn't about it right now Natsu, you just need to rest for today."

Natsu frowned but nodded nonetheless, making the thief besides him release a breath of relief. It was by that time the doors to the guild were sliced open to little tiny pieces by a very, very…

… _VERY_ angry Kagura Mikazuchi. Erza's adopted little sister who was wielding her sheathed blade.

"WHO INSULTED ME?!"

 _~Back at Porlyusica's House, Which is Now Destroyed~_

"I have a strange feeling that we are going to see Natsu-nii again soon." Wendy said as she was helping her mentor with cleaning the remains of her home, which was nothing more than the floor and the bed that strangely survived.

"I certainly hope not!" The old healer before pulling out some strange looking herbs from her pocket and wrapping it with some paper.

"I thought you quit Grandine!"

"I need it to calm myself down from all this crap happening today and quit calling that already!"

Wendy pouted before feeling stiff and rigid, "…"

"…Wendy?"

The next thing Porlyusica felt was the strongest wind and the retreating form of Wendy in the sky, no doubt her flying, shouting out,

"I'M COMING NATSU-NNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

 **A/N: And that's the third part! That was fun to write! Well I have to admit, this was a bit rushed and done within a day, so I truly hope that it's good. Anyway,**

 **Please leave a review and if you have any ideas you want to share, please share them with me.**

 **Now about the other stories:**

 **Double Dragneel-** I'm working on the plot line for the future chapters to get a clear idea of what to write.

 **Finding Her Dragon-** I decided to do a second chapter because I got hit with the urge to do it.

 **The Flame and Sky Dragons-** I'm currently in the middle of the next chapter and just need some more time to get into it to continue for this story.

 **I'm Back-** I need to do some brainstorming to continue the plot line for this one since it just basically hit a brick wall, but I truly do want to continue this story with everything I got.

 **The Crimson Dragon-** This one was poorly planned, period. I believe I need to redo it if I continue it; also to think of a clear plot line with good materials, but that doesn't mean that I will delete it. I will never, ever, EVER delete any of my stories, ever.

 **Thawing out a Frozen Heart-** I've decided to finally continue this story and most likely finish it up in two or three chapters, with the possibility of a lemon.

 **Now I believe that's all I need to say for now. Expect the update for Finding Her Dragon soon and as for my other stories…I have to re-read them to feel motivated again. I only have so much extra time for writing in the day and night.**

 **September 15, 2017**

 **FlareDragon out**


End file.
